


Monotonia

by Kafian



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, References to Depression, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Ficlet z przemyśleniami pesymistycznego Normana Jaydena.





	Monotonia

**Author's Note:**

> Cierpię ostatnio na mocny brak weny, a jak się pojawia to tylko na paręnaście minut.
> 
> Łapcie więc krótkiego ficleta z pesymistycznym Normanem w roli głównej.
> 
> Dawno nie pisałam nic z perspektywy pierwszej osoby; nawet miło było do tego wrócić.

Codziennie rano, kiedy się budziłem, pierwszym co przychodziło mi na myśl, były wątpliwości chodzące po mojej głowie: „Po co ja to jeszcze robię?” oraz „co dzięki temu osiągnę?”. Jaka odpowiedź byłaby wystarczająco dobra na te pytania? Po tylu latach wciąż nie wiedziałem.  


Dlaczego życie każdego przeciętnego człowieka podąża tym samym schematem? Poranne wstawanie, praca, wykonywanie obowiązków, słuchanie przełożonego, wracanie do domu, wypijanie kawy bądź innego nie-tak-bardzo zdrowego napoju, sprzątanie, aż w końcu pójście spać. Co w tej monotonii było takie ciekawe? Według mnie — kompletnie nic. Oczywiście już dawno przywykłem do tego faktu: że tak wygląda życie innych, jak i moje własne. Jednak akceptacja nigdy nie przychodziła mi łatwo. Mimo że praca dawała mi pewnego rodzaju spełnienie, a zarobki nie były małe, to niestety samotność i nuda były najczęściej czynnikiem, przez który wariowałem.

W pracy wszyscy okazywali swoje emocje, czy to krótkim uśmiechem na powitanie, czy zmarszczonymi brwiami, kiedy coś nie szło po ich myśli. Od samego początku jednak byłem ich przeciwieństwem. Ograniczałem rozmowy z resztą agentów, skupiając się jedynie na tematach związanych z obecnymi sprawami, za które nasz wydział odpowiadał. Wszelkie przyjaźnie, które policjanci wzajemnie ze sobą zawierali w końcu i tak zostaną zerwane. Zaufanie nie było mocną cechą FBI. A więc po co w ogóle marnować energię na coś tak efemerycznego? Przecież wiadome jest, że jeśli już chcemy na kimś polegać, to jedynie na sobie.

Podczas powrotu do domu zawsze obserwuję ludzi. Moja droga powrotna prowadzi przez obszerny park, gdzie w centrum znajduje się okazała fontanna.    
Zmierzając w znanym sobie kierunku, przyglądam się rodzicom na spacerze ze swoimi dziećmi, nastolatków wspólnie spędzających czas, jak i również te zakochane osoby, siedzące blisko siebie na ławkach, ściskające się mocno za dłonie.

Patrzę na to wszystko ze znudzoną miną, a w środku czuję żal; niesprawiedliwość, że ja sam nigdy takich chwil nie przeżyłem i nie przeżyję. Od narodzin była mi znana jedynie samotność i nic więcej. Jednak nie przejmuję się już tym tak bardzo, jak kiedyś. Teraz uważam to za normę.

Miłość. Czy w nią wierzyłem? Nie po tym, jak rodzice brali rozwód, kiedy miałem tylko marne osiem lat. Nawet jeśli wcześniej darzyli się głębszym uczuciem, to nic mi po tym nie było, skoro wszelkie wspomnienia z nimi były jedynie niewyraźnymi obrazami.

Będąc już w domu, w czasie parzenia sobie kawy, zastanawiam się, co mi daje życie, które ślepo prowadzę. Zero szczęścia, satysfakcji i chęci do czegokolwiek. Często myślę nad zakończeniem tego wszystkiego, jednak myśl o przeżyciu tych lat na nowo dostatecznie mnie odstrasza, aby nawet nie próbować. Nie wytrzymałbym tego.

Późnym wieczorem kładę się spać.

A jutro czeka na mnie powtórka z rozrywki.


End file.
